Afterlife
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: SetoxJou. The blonde slave owes his life to the blue eyed priest. His whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Afterlife

_The world will stand before me. My eyes they will watch and with my words they will learn. My reign will rule forever, my power will never cease to grow. The poor will grow rich within my land, nothing will grow to everything within my sands. The rain will turn to gold, the writings will be inked. This is, my Egypt._

"My pharaoh, there are three pathways but these two nearby the boulders will likely be blocked."

"How much enemy force are you suspecting?"

"With all due respect, double our warriors my pharaoh."

The man lightly cursed under his breath. His crimson eyes looked upon his servant fearlessly.

"And the third pathway?"

A tall man came from behind, tilting his head to reveal his face in the dim light.

"My p-priest."

The servant fell to his knees as he greeted the holy man that continued to walk closer to the pharaoh. His footsteps were gentle yet deft, hiding himself in a black, dark velvet coat. The servant managed to look up and saw the two great men looking through each other with a smile it seemed. These were the god send, or the gods themselves. Their majesty had him still on his knees.

Finally the priest motioned his fingers to have the servant stand before him.

"Yes, what about the third pathway?"

"It's too treacherous, my pharaoh. The formations has to be changed, the rocks are too close and narrow, perhaps a single file and we may end up in a sandstorm in about two days, my lord." He looked at him sincerely, informing the both the blunt truth.

"Why," The priest smirked. Both the pharaoh and servant stared at him in the candle light. "It's perfect, no?"

"My p-priest. We would be giving up our lives for-"

"For a new born Egypt- For a new life, warrior."

The pharaoh began to laugh. He soon laughed out so loud, all the warriors outside began to wonder such humor.

"Listen warrior, the enemy won't even suspect our presence in the sandstorm, neither would they expect us from such narrow ways. Our fate that is, is only in the gods' hands."

"Yes, the priest's right. He may be able to protect us in the sandstorm either way. Single file is the first formation us Egyptians learned. It is- simply perfect. Let us go out, my men. It is decided."

The pharaoh walked out of the tent first, followed by the priest, and lastly the warrior general. He was amazed at such power, pride, and majesty. These were the rulers of Egypt.

"Egyptians. My warriors, sons, my pure gold- here and now we will pray to Amun Ra for our safety and victory, and gratitude for the victory is already ours."

He spoke with satisfaction, and the warriors roared with dependence.

As soon as the sun rose, they were on the move to declare victory over a new land. This war was their last, and eternal peace was finally a forbidden fruit ready to be devoured with such power. As planned, the Egyptians followed the last pathway safely away from sandstorms and any sudden attacks. The enemies haven't either had any suspicion of such ridiculed plan, which was soon to be- ingenious.

As the priest has thought, the enemy was simply vulnerable to their sudden attack. The Egyptians devoured their blood in a quick movement. The men were stripped of their power, rulers were ridiculed and murdered, and even their temples were destroyed. The women and children became mere slaves and in a day, this land was ruined.

Egypt flourished the whole alien region.

The Egyptians roared with joy. Warriors laughed the same mighty laugh the pharaoh let out before the conquering. The night of conquering ended with a celebration, while all the slaves were left amongst the rocks, tied up. While the pharaoh and the warriors were dining near by the waters, the priests walked up to the slaves to baptize them with the spirit of Ra.

He then saw it all. This sea of faces shivering in the cold, some women driven by fear that stood now on the verge of dying and insanity, and the innocent children that held each other for false peace and hope. But he did not say a word. His black cloak still remained on him, and the women fearfully watched him as he moved closer to them.

"Come out here, slaves."

He silently spoke in his deep voice, calm and mesmerizing.

All the women and children slowly took a step closer to this mysterious man. Some trembled as they moved, and some just continued to shake.

"You- child," He called out a small boy within the crowd. He looked up, and his blue eyes were filled with tears that fell to his cheeks as he blinked. But he kept quiet, walking closer to the priest.

The priest pulled out his golden rod as the darkness and silence grew, some shrieked watching such foreign object, afraid that he might strike the boy with it. The boy simply closed his eyes and trembled.

But instead the priest baptized him with a spell and freed him to the waters. He did with all the others, baptizing them to the Egyptian god and letting them drink in the river behind him. Around the 17th woman, she thanked him quietly in tears and ran to drink the clean waters. The priest said nothing more than these spells for another hour or so. With one woman left, he walked up to her- for she was sitting down trembling with he hands over her mouth. She was covered in such dirty quilt that smelt of trash and death. He took her hand away from her mouth very lightly, but felt this rough, scratched flesh that was drenched in thick liquid. These weren't woman's hands, and neither was this liquid water- but thick, dark blood. He quickly carried this person to the river and pulled off the cloth, drenching the body into this cold, midnight deep. The person moaned in a deep voice, coughing more blood. The priest spoke a spell that helped him stop coughing, as the rod began to illuminate the darkness. The light from his wand revealed the person's pale face that carried golden locks with warm auburn eyes. Over his red lips lied dark blood that continued to drip over his thin neck, down to his ripped white cloak. This was a man.

The priest cursed under his breath.

"Slaves, I order you to stay here. If any of you move a step, I will have all of you murdered before the night ends. I've counted how many of you are while I was baptizing you so do no toy with my powers. The pharaoh will come meet you, so meanwhile, stay and clean yourself up."

He carried the dying man to his horse and rode back to his tent.

The man inside his arms continued to cough, sweating and slowly dying. Somehow, he turned around to face the priest and crawled inside his presence for warmth. He was still wet from the river and with shaking arms, he wrapped himself around the priest and trembled.

"S-Save m-me.."

The priest heard him whisper, only speeding his way more.

Finally he arrived to his place and lit a small candle. He carried the small man down and laid him on his own sleeping place. He ripped off his dirty cloak and felt his thin neck, shoulders and waist to suspect any firm heat. His heart was still beating, meaning he was still alive. The priest quickly changed him into clean clothes, and fed him medicine. The man began to pace his breath gently opening his hazel eyes once more.

"T-Thank you... p-priest."

The boy whispered and the priest smirked.

"Let me ask you before I let you rest. Are you a boy or a girl, slave?"

"W-Whatever you w-want me to be... my l-lord, f-for I owe you my l-life."

And with those exact words the slave fell deep asleep.

* * *

I love Egypt. Don't you? Read and Review, hope you enjoyed(: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: It feels good to be back.

Puffin: Well, only for you I'll make this into a story. Haha, I'll try my best, so please enjoy!

Em: Well, as for myself, I haven't decided on that either. Let's just see what Seto wants to be..hmm haha, thank you

inuyasharules247: That's great. Thank you so much.

Iloveatem: I'm taking an Art History class and it just happened that this new chapter was Egypt. I found my motivation in class believe it or not. Haha, hope you enjoy!

Miyo: I'll try my best! Thank you so much.

TMX Archives: That's an awesome idea. Perhaps I should add it on here… haha. I agree, their meeting was quite rushed, but I just wanted them to meet in the first chapter. Haha. Thank you so much!

Here goes... pretty much nothing!

Afterlife

"Slave," The priest gently whispered. The boy laid there still and silent. As the priest grabbed his cloak, he knelt beside the boy and whispered again. "Slave." Still the silence, now felt vast and empty.

Quickly the priest reached out to him and touched his hands, neck, and waist feeling this unusual coldness. He began to shake him inside his arms, once again calling him somewhat in the fear of losing him.

"Wake up! Slave!"

It was finally then when the boy started to open his eyes. He began to blink and once he began to see a stranger he jumped out of his arms and sat up towards the corner. The priest himself was also surprised, watching the boy cautiously. But soon after he watched the boy tremble with fear, the priest began to laugh.

"Do you not remember me, slave?"

The boy shivered, shaking his head. He stayed in the corner, wrapping his topless body with the brown quilt that lay below him. The priest pondered watching at the boy. His bright blonde was now lighter in the sunlight, coming nearly by his collarbone looking silky yet messy. His eyes were still widely opened in shock, revealing his deep auburn color. His body was pale but filled with scars across his chest, arms, and waist.

"What are you slave? Are you a man or a lady?"

"I am- a m-man, my lord."

Just as he had thought, this was a boy. But why was he amongst the children and women? Why hasn't he fought with the warriors, why was he perhaps- hiding?

But the priest needn't to ponder any longer. This boy must be a gift from the gods, a pure virgin that the priest may enjoy as his very own slave. He did, save his life anyway.

So the priest approached him slowly, crawling closer to him, now pulling his quilt away from his bare chest. The boy shivered, frozen and did not say or do anything.

"Let me help you- regain your memories. I saved your life, thus you are my very own slave. I am the main priest of Egypt and you will live to serve me as if your life belongs to me. Understood?"

The boy simply nodded, but out of pure fear his eyes began to form tears on his eyes.

The priest smirked, this pleasure to his eyes and found himself- could not contain it any longer.

He reached for the boy but the boy kept silent. He first came on to him, climbing over him and laying the boy down. His lips met the boys, clashing on his tongue as the boy opened his mouth to gasp for breath. His hands came on deeper, lower as he kissed to boy madly.

The blonde finally felt such feelings below him and began to whisper a warning to stop. But the priest continued to strip him, caressing everything that was between the pale thighs. The boy moaned, pleading, sweating, and crying to stop but the priest continued. He let go of the kiss, but his face went below, holding down the blonde with his arms and began to suck on the flesh that started to grow in strange pleasure.

The priest himself could not stop anything, and quickly stripped himself and had the boy against the wall. He bent over and the priest finally broke the innocence and let himself in this warm sensation.

The blonde boy cried.

But again and again he thrust himself to this nonstop pleasure.

Finally he let go, releasing everything inside of him.

As soon as he let go, the boy fell, and began to crawl away from the priest. He started screaming, and yelled out for help. The priest smirked once again and grabbed the boy to lay on top of him.

"L-Let go of me.. p-please."

"Sh- silence," He held the boy longingly as the boy still trembled with fear. "Listen to my heartbeat, listen to yours dancing with mine." The priest whispered into his ear, holding him and caressing his face.

The boy began to weep, but soon he once again fell asleep.

* * *

"My boy, wake up."

This time, the blonde raised his head and sat up right away.

"Y-Yes my lord."

"Follow me."

The priest walked out of the tent and quickly the slave followed behind. They were in a pathway that soon let to a small lake. The priest motioned the boy to come into the water and the boy came in. The waters were up to their knees, cool yet warm in the sunlight. The priest pulled off his clothes to the side and threw it down to a dry rock, then taking off the slave's clothes off also.

He then carefully pushed the boy to sit on a flat surface, grasping the cool water in his cupped hands. His hands then leaned on his shoulders and slowly fell to his sides.

"Ah-"

The boy reacted. His dirty flesh was soon washed away gleaming in the afternoon light. The priest gently rubbed away the dirt, scars, from his shoulders, down to his back. He then spoke to him, breaking the silence.

"Do you really not remember me?"

"I-I do now, my priest."

Interesting. Why hadn't he remembered him in the first place?

"So, my boy- what is your name?"

"My people have always called m-me, Jou my lord."

The priest nodded, now washing himself. Finally the boy turned to face him in a quick manner and deeply looked into the priest's eyes. His hair tips were wet and his pale skin glistened under the light.

"W-Where is everyone else?"

The boy was right. Everyone else was not there on their camp site, for they already left for Egypt to return her glory. But the priest decided to stay, not wanting to wake him up and for him with power- he could achieve whatever he wanted.

"They have returned to Egypt, where you and they will learn to become Egyptians, throwing away your old ways. Therefore as you age, you will still be in debt of our sands." The priest spoke not looking at the boy, but rather to the waters where his reflection was shown.

"I- I see. My lord, about what has happened between us- "

"You will keep your mouth shut."

The priest then looked at the boy with his striking blue eyes. His hair tips too, were wet and small balls of water dripped down to his neck. Was it the boy's imagination? Just now, were the priest's eyes striking with anger and rage? He then stood up, grabbing his clothes and the boy's, walking back to his tent. The way was silent, and as they arrived, the priest gave the boy new white, linen robe that was light and cool. He too wore a new robe, instead of the dark velvet, but a royal blue that fluttered amongst the cool wind.

The boy dressed, feeling lost and confused, and without any thoughts he reached out to the priest.

"My lord-"

His hands grabbed his arms, and the priest turned to face him but this time with a gentle smile.

"You look beautiful," He spoke, and the boy's hands, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead. "Now we must let go, for I must go back to my country where my glory reigns."

"W-Where would I go my priest?"

The boy looked with a plea, still holding onto the priest's warm hands.

"With me- in my city, my own temple, my soul and glory."

The boy then looked down. He was confused rather to trust this man or not. He took his innocence without his consent, and even through the pleading of help. He wanted their passion in this secret promises with a sudden rage, and now he called him beautiful- something no one dared to call him, and promised his glory to be fallen on his.

What was this man and who was he truly?

"You will live with me in Egypt, and forevermore. Your life is mine, your virginity is mine, therefore- everything of you is mine," The priest came on to the boy once again, lifting his chin, kissing his lips lightly, opening it and tasting it.

"I am Seth- your master."

* * *

Everything seems so rushed? I agree. Haha, I'm really trying to figure out rather Seto is nice or mean, but I think he'll be a bit bipolar. It's charismatic. Haha, oh Jou, we love you. R&R(: 


End file.
